Book of Prophecies
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze. Some Olympian prophecies I wrote for demigod quests!
1. Prophecy 1

Young shall go to face the old,

Whom were once both bright and bold.

Soon is coming the Journeys end,

Through twists and turns corners and bends.

Your beloved one will be at peace,

Your life a building on a lease.

The gods are busy, or so they say,

A grander price which you shall pay.

The leader will come again in first,

The losers prize worst of the worst.

**1st prophecy in my book! Just pm me if you want a prophecy written, or to use one of mine for a story. Review if this is a good idea.**

**-WiseGirlAnnabethChase**


	2. Prophecy 2

Child of all things great and bold,

With ones power shall behold,

A danger that's both shy and swift,

Found behind a heavy lift.

Can one power do it all,

Will another need to stall.

Pressure will cause one to fade,

One a victory parade.

Children's advice is what will bring,

The answer to this fateful thing.


	3. Prophecy 3

Darkness will prevail again,

Shadows in the misty den.

Monsters like never before,

Life cannot and won't be a bore.

When the penalty is finally fixed,

A gift is needed to assist.

Others turn their backs on you,

Another of your own too.

Once you have payed the price,

Chaos to rein people once nice.


	4. Prophecy 4

Child of courage, and of smarts,

One who used to love the arts.

An oracle now old would say,

The worst thing is the price you pay.

Your decision to help your home,

With no help just you alone.

You could save your friends or foes,

So far away that some would go.

A spirit worn both old and thin,

Will need a new one to begin.


	5. Prophecy 5

The savers once again have settled down,

No more need to pout and frown.

Children of the two will see,

Who the ruler needs to be.

Things once wronged now shall be right,

There is nothing else left through sight.

A competition will begin,

The kinder one should and would win.

The time has finally come again,

Siblings shall decide on the score ten out of ten.


	6. Prophecy 6

Nothing can be as it seems,

Fate a consequence does deem.

Rulers will break out in fight,

Darkness unveils the true great light.

A wish shall be fulfilled of pain,

Used for lots of greed and gain.

When the candle gives its final breath,

The world will live on fighting and death.

One on darkness can't survive,

Needing to prove their lives.


	7. Prophecy 7

Water flooding Athens banks,

Sons and daughters guard with flanks.

One to drown in their own thoughts,

Another choke on problems of all sorts.

An unexpected visitor,

Will rescue him and her.

Taken to be safe and heal,

Bound and pushed down they still wont kneel.

Though the place will never be the same,

Never mess with the sea god's realm.


	8. Prophecy 8

Owls in flocks with weapons straight,

Horses and a cavalry that's great.

Eagles flying in with bombs,

Dead are rising from their tombs.

The heat will burn a warrior's face,

Hunters and the moon from space.

Metal robots killing machines,

Beautiful soldiers that are tall and lean.

Tricks and wings an army so big,

Vines and wine to poison everything they did.

Deadly flowers grow with thorns,

Swords and battle cries with horns.


	9. Prophecy 9

Danger comes in crowds of 10,

Want to know what and when.

Travel to the special land,

Old beauty and style so grand.

Lurking in every shadow,

Madness and insanity grow.

Ruins now stand in its place,

Damaged by a deadly race.

Light glows darkness fades,

To be fixed by the mess they made.


	10. Prophecy 10

Wisdom's daughter confused in pain,

Death's daughter trying to stay sane.

Can you be fooled by wisdoms past?

The only remaining one the last.

To keep someone so dear safe,

Is it wise to lie, or a mistake?

When darkness calls you need to be ready,

Keep your heart beat going steady.

A secret so shocking it will haunt your days,

It could have happened many other ways.

**This is a prophecy for a story written by Princess of Flames! I would also like to thank… for reviewing/favoriting/following**

**The most awesome of all**

**Apollo's girlfriend**

**Seaofwarandwisdom**

**Bethie2011**

**Thatweirdgirlyouknow12**

**Emili-the-shadow-ninja**

**Princess of Flames**

**BiancaDiAngelo-Do you want me to publish your prophecy in this book?**

**If anyone else wants a prophecy pm me, or tell me in a review! If you want me to publish a prophecy in this book just pm or tell me in a review! I'm currently working on a prophecy for Emili-the-shadow-ninja!**

**Thank you!**

**-WisegirlAnnabethChase**


End file.
